


Что-то меняется

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Иногда я думаю, что многое бы отдал за то, чтобы вернуть прошлое, – негромко сказал Широ и невесело усмехнулся, качнув рукой, чтобы показать, о чём он говорит. – Но это не значит, что мне не нравится то, что есть сейчас, и… не значит, что я бы не хотел больше ничего изменить.





	Что-то меняется

— Я даже не знаю, что меня больше удивляет, — задумчиво произнёс Кит, перекатываясь с носков на пятки и даже не думая понижать голос, несмотря на то, что Широ уже несколько раз напоминал ему вести себя потише. — То, что ты вообще знаешь, как вскрыть замок, или то, что ты считаешь, что тебе это нужно.

Широ мрачно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Кит прыснул, отводя взгляд и качая головой. В неярком свете, исходившем от парившей в воздухе руки Широ, черты его лица казались ещё тоньше, чем обычно, и Широ невольно залюбовался тронувшей его губы улыбкой.

Забытая шпилька выскользнула у него из пальцев и звонко упала на пол.

Кит прикрыл рот рукой, явно пытаясь проглотить смех.

— Ты же не думаешь, что раньше эта дверь открывалась сама по себе? — резонно заметил Широ, торопливо подбирая шпильку и снова засовывая её в жалобно скрипнувший замок. Это была, наверное, единственная дверь во всём Гарнизоне, если не в целом штате, которая по-прежнему закрывалась на самый обычный амбарный замок — старый, порядком проржавевший, но немыслимым образом щепетильно закрытый на ключ, который ещё во времена учёбы Широ считался безнадёжно утерянным. Удивительно, что среди немногих вещей, уцелевших во время войны и нападений галра, оказались и эта дверь, и этот замок; с другой стороны, должно же было хоть что-то в жизни оставаться постоянным, так почему бы и не они?

— Не думаю, — согласился Кит, пожимая плечами. — Правда, мне никогда не приходило в голову, что это можешь быть ты. Серьёзно, Широ?

— Серьёзно, Кит, — с каменным лицом передразнил его Широ. Замок наконец поддался и неохотно щёлкнул, но для того, чтобы высвободить заевшую дугу, всё равно пришлось приложить усилие; даже не поднимая глаз, Широ спиной чувствовал на себе скептический взгляд Кита.

— Ладно, — медленно кивнул Кит и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться — Широ бы встал и сам, но не стал отказываться от помощи и только отряхнул пыль с колен. — Но зачем ты делал это сейчас?..

— Потому что дверь была закрыта, Кит, — в тон ему ответил Широ и распахнул дверь, ведущую на крышу. — После тебя.

— Широ, — Кит обошёл его по кругу, так, чтобы идти спиной вперёд, по-прежнему лицом к Широ, и Широ со смехом придержал его за руку, когда он едва не споткнулся на первой же ступеньке. — Ты ковырялся с этим замком _десять минут_.

— Я не знал, что здесь будет закрыто! Я вообще не знал, что кто-то ещё помнит об этом месте. Замок проржавел. У меня давно не было практики.

Несмотря на то, что он попытался свести всё в шутку, на последних словах Широ подвёл голос. Ему показалось, что он говорит совсем не о замке, и что это наверняка слишком очевидно, и что настроение вечера — если от вечера ещё осталось хоть какое-то настроение — безнадёжно испорчено.

Но если Кит и понял, что Широ имел в виду, то виду не подал. Только снова усмехнулся и толкнул плечом вторую дверь в конце лестницы. 

Мир изменился с тех пор, как они последний раз были здесь, но сама крыша одного из жилых корпусов Гарнизона осталась прежней. За высоким ограждением и старым техническим помещением с допотопным генератором электроэнергии не было видно ни полуразрушенных зданий, до которых ещё не добрались строительные бригады, ни развернувшегося среди них палаточного городка коалиции; только ясное звёздное небо, не утратившее своей красоты даже после нескольких лет жизни на космических кораблях и станциях.

Это было их место. Они словно шагнули не просто на крышу, а в другое время — когда звёзды казались немыслимо далёкими, и даже до объявления миссии на Кербер было ещё далеко.

И Кит точно так же, как и тогда, глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову, и точно так же, как раньше, в его глазах рассыпались звёзды — гораздо прекраснее тех, что были на небе. Разве что раньше он был гораздо меньше, на плечах его формы было меньше нашивок, а лицо не было изувечено шрамом — и хотя Широ уже тогда восхищался им и видел в нём гораздо больше, чем остальные, больше, чем проблемного и своенравного подростка, тогда у него не перехватывало так дыхание от одного взгляда, а сердце не порывалось выскочить из груди.

— Ты мог бы просто сломать замок, — с улыбкой сказал Кит, опуская голову и глядя на него смеющимися глазами. — На самом деле, я удивлен, что ты его _не_ сломал. 

Широ ни за что бы в этом не признался, но его и самого удивляло, что старый замок выдержал не слишком деликатное обращение со стороны альтеанского протеза. Сложно было сказать наверняка, была ли в том заслуга замка, оказавшегося крепче ожидаемого, или его собственная, означавшая феноменальный контроль над новой рукой, но к счастью обошлось без жертв, если не считать погнутой шпильки.

— Мы и так вломились на запертую крышу после отбоя, — строго напомнил Широ, пряча улыбку. — Не хватало ещё сломать собственность Гарнизона.

— Широ, — Кит закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди. — _Ты адмирал_. Мне кажется, ты вполне можешь позволить себе определённые вольности.

Если бы Широ не опасался, что его подсознание выдает желаемое за действительное, то мог бы уловить в незнакомой нотке в голосе Кита намёк на то, что и он тоже говорил не о военной дисциплине, а о чём-то другом.

Но он достаточно нервничал и без ложной надежды. 

— Я надеялся, что мы можем забыть об этом хотя бы на вечер, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Я… просто хотел побыть с тобой, как в старые добрые времена. Только мы вдвоем. Никаких званий, никаких обязательств.

— Прямо как раньше? — Кит странно на него посмотрел, и Широ неуверенно кивнул, а затем торопливо полез в перекинутую через плечо сумку и вытащил оттуда две бутылки пива, смущенно ухмыльнувшись и покачав ими в воздухе. 

Они открыли бутылки о край бетонного ограждения и опустились на крышу в привычном закутке за нерабочей трансформаторной будкой, звонко чокнувшись и делая по глотку. 

Возможно, запоздало подумал Широ, стоило подготовиться получше. Возможно, стоило подняться на крышу заранее и придумать что-нибудь получше — он мог хотя бы принести сюда стол и пару стульев, возможно, какую-нибудь гирлянду или даже свечи, может, даже заказать полноценный ужин с бутылкой вина; идея максимально воссоздать один из их привычных вечеров, оставшихся в прошлой жизни, уже не казалась ему ни оригинальной, ни, уж подавно, романтичной. 

Широ нервно сделал ещё один глоток, машинально постукивая пальцами по крыше между ними.

— Не знаю насчёт званий, Широ, — Кит снова запрокинул голову и покосился на него, дёрнув уголком рта. — Мне нравится, как звучит «адмирал Широгане». Хотя насчёт обязательств спорить не стану.

— Мне тоже нравится, как звучит «лидер Вольтрона». «Черный паладин». «Черный паладин Когане»? «Офицер Когане»? — Официального присвоения званий бывшим кадетам не было, и хотя нашивки на их новых формах соответствовали офицерским рангам, Широ не знал, можно ли так называть Кита — и нравится ли ему самому, чтобы его так называли. Он смутился, но Кит неожиданно накрыл ладонью его механическую руку, выбивающую по крыше нервную дробь, и с тихим смехом покачал головой.

— Ладно, ты прав, давай лучше без званий. 

Широ уставился на его руку, и Кит, проследив за его взглядом, еле слышно вздохнул и попытался было её убрать, отодвигаясь в сторону — но Широ перевернул руку и переплёл их пальцы, не отпуская его и по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда.

Он почувствовал, как Кит мгновенно напрягся, и прочистил горло, неуверенно сжимая его руку и поглаживая большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Иногда я думаю, что многое бы отдал за то, чтобы вернуть прошлое, — негромко сказал Широ и невесело усмехнулся, качнув рукой, чтобы показать, о чём он говорит. — Но это не значит, что мне не нравится то, что есть сейчас, и… не значит, что я бы не хотел больше ничего изменить.

Лицо Кита, когда он всё же осмелился на него посмотреть, решительно ничего не выражало, и Широ нервно сглотнул.

— Есть… кое-что, что мне бы _очень_ хотелось изменить, — признался он, с трудом подбирая слова. Кит смотрел на него, кажется, даже не моргая — возможно, даже не дыша; Широ не знал, успокаивает ли его отсутствие какой-либо реакции или наоборот нервирует ещё сильнее, но для собственного блага решил пока что считать это хорошим знаком. 

По крайней мере, Кит не перебил его сразу, хотя наверняка должен был догадываться, что Широ хочет сказать.

— Я… Кит, ты… Я хочу сказать… Чёрт. У меня и правда слишком давно не было практики, — он натянуто рассмеялся, попытался потереть шею, чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеет, но забыл об открытой бутылке пива и едва не облился. Краем глаза он заметил, как губы Кита дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке, и немедленно решил, что оно того стоило, даже если бы пришлось вылить всю бутылку себе за шиворот. Он виновато улыбнулся, поставил бутылку на крышу — подальше от себя — и повернулся к Киту всем корпусом.

Широ хотел взять его за руки и наконец, глядя ему прямо в глаза, сказать то, что давно висело в воздухе между ними, но Кит его опередил: он вдруг высвободил руку, которую Широ так и не отпустил — на мгновение у него оборвалось сердце, — а затем резко подался вперёд, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

Несколько секунд, растянувшихся на целую вечность, Широ не мог поверить, что это происходит взаправду. Только когда Кит снова напрягся и неуверенно отстранился, не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз, Широ пришёл в себя и облегчённо рассмеялся, сгребая его в охапку и затаскивая к себе на колени. Кит охнул от неожиданности, вцепившись ему в плечи для равновесия, и широко распахнул глаза. 

Ни о какой невыразительности больше не могло быть и речи — сейчас на его лице и в его взгляде читалось всё, и у Широ закружилась голова: Кит смотрел на него с щемящей нежностью, с затаенной радостью и надеждой, но вместе с тем — настороженно и почти испуганно, словно боялся, что сделал неверные выводы и слишком поспешил. Широ мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по спине, осторожно потянул его на себя — Кит послушно наклонился, обвивая руками его шею и несмело улыбаясь в ответ, — и поцеловал в уголок рта.

От каждого прикосновения, от каждой секунды близости у Широ внутри что-то переворачивалось. Он крепче прижал к себе Кита, словно пытаясь убедиться в его реальности — что это не просто иллюзия и не сон.

— Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал, — прошептал он, и Кит изумлённо рассмеялся, высоко вскидывая брови и отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы дёрнуть Широ за длинную чёлку. 

— _Ты_ долго ждал? _Ты?_ — переспросил он, улыбаясь и зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, словно в знак извинения. Широ смущенно опустил взгляд, но Кит тут же поднял его лицо за подбородок свободной рукой, скользнул пальцами выше, погладил по щеке. — Широ… 

Широ слегка повернул голову и прижался губами к его ладони, прикрывая глаза и выдыхая. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я хотел… устроить что-нибудь особенное, но…

— Мне не нужно ничего особенного, — замотал головой Кит, снова и снова пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы, и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Широ, мне достаточно того, что это ты. Ты всегда будешь для меня особенным. Этого достаточно. Этого больше, чем достаточно.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — упрямо возразил Широ, но всё же улыбнулся, чувствуя, как на смену нервному напряжению, преследовавшему его последние дни, приходит эйфорическая лёгкость. — Если… ты позволишь, я бы хотел пригласить тебя на свидание. Другое свидание. На первое свидание. 

— Значит, это не свидание? — Кит притворно надул губы, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Жаль, я так надеялся, что это оно. 

— Я знаю, что у каждого есть только один шанс произвести первое впечатление, — Широ виновато пожал плечами, — но если ты дашь мне шанс попробовать ещё раз…

— Ты говоришь так, словно… Широ, я даже не знаю, что сказать, — Кит хмыкнул и снова коротко его поцеловал. — Мы даже не начали… у нас ещё даже не было ни одного свидания, а ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе уже есть, за что извиняться. Конечно, я дам тебе ещё один шанс. Я дам тебе столько шансов, сколько потребуется, даже если ты захочешь сделать каждое свидание первым.


End file.
